Life As A College Student
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 20 year old Troy Bolton is starting his first year at College but when he gets there he deals with the blast from the past coming back to his life. Also dealing with life as a College student. Find out. Sexual contact/More.
1. Chapter 1

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 First Year Of College,Troy Bolton?]<strong>

**With Troy Bolton in his POV.**

"Hi Everybody welcome to my life as TroyAlexanderBolton, I just turned 20 years old over the summer and I live in Albuquerque New Mexico but I just graduated from my now old high school called East High with my best friends Chad Danforth,Sharpay and Ryan Evans who are twins,and Taylor McKessie who is Chad's ex girlfriend and they don't get along at all. Anyways were all going to different colleges. Sharpay is staying here and going to U of A which is University of Albuquerue for acting and teaching, Chad is also going to U of A for basketball, Ryan is going to Juilliard in New York for drama and dance. His girlfriend Kelsi Nelison is also going to Juiliard for Music. Taylor is going to Cal Northern School of Law to become a lawyer and she's really into the court Idea in her life.

As for me I'm going to University of California for alot of things but mostly basketball. But I also want to be a writer so I'm taking a writing class to get better at it so one day I can write a book or being a English teacher since I'm taking a teaching class there.

I left my home town a few hours ago and landed in California still amazed that I'm really here and went to my college and got all my dorm room info and a list of my classes and what times they start and they said that I had a roomate but I just don't know the name.

I got to my dorm room which is number 318 and I opened the door and saw it was a big room and on one side of the room has the kind of stuff I liked and the bed was made with dark blue covers with red pillows. They had posters on their side of the wall with a desk with a laptop on the desk.

I saw that my stuff was already there unpacked and I unpacked my bed stuff and made my bed. I called my parents after I finished unpacking and told them that I made it here safe and they said that they would call tomorrow.

I don't start my classes until next week and it's only saturday. I take my laptop out of my bag and hook up on my own desk that I have on my side of the room.

I smile at my picture that I have on my screensaver of old best friend that I use to love when I was little until she moved to New Jersey. It's a picture of us together when we were little and we shared our first kiss together. I still wonder what she looks like.

End of Troy's POV.

Troy is walking around campus around 4:30 in the afternoon looking at his map when he bumps into somebody making him and the person fall to the ground.

Troy hears a groan and he sees papers flying everywhere. He feels bad for messing up their work and helps them with the papers.

"It's fine I got it you don't have to help me. The soft angelic voice said to Troy. Troy smiles at the voice and looks up after picking up the books and papers to stare into a sea of green eyes. He sees the girl in front of him have bright green eyes with natural tan skin and she has long blond hair that is straightened and Troy sees that she has a funky choice in style when it comes to clothes.

He sees that she has black leggings with a jean mini skirt that and she has a green tank top on that shows off her skinny but curve figure with a green hairclip in her hair. He sees that she has only a little makeup on and she has red lip gloss on, she has on green flats and she has a school bag on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry here are your books I didn't watch were I was going Hi I'm Troy Bolton and you are? He asked nicely.

The girl stares at him and puts the rest of her books in her school bag then she does something that shocks and confuses him.

The blond hair girl smiles at him and says"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Danielle Webster. Troy stares at her and nods smiling at her nicely.

Are you new here? She asked nicely picking up her bag and puts the rest of her books in it. "Yes I'm a freshman are you new here or? He asked. She shakes head smiling. "It's my second year here well It was nice meeting you Troy, see you around. She smiles waving at him before walking off.

Troy Bolton stares at her ass as she walks off swaying her hips and he grins liking college already. He walks off thinking about the girl he use to have a crush on and he might still do. He goes back to his dorm and he meets his roommate who's name is vince Daniels(Random guy) and they both get to know each other and they get along really well.

**Later the next day with Troy roaming the campus. **

Troy is wearing jeans with a white t shirt and he has on black sneakers. He's walking past a classroom when he stops and sees that nobody is in the room and he walks in and is amazed that he's going to be in the a classroom like this next week and looks around."

Are you lost or something? The Angelic voice said making him turns around to see a young woman he has never seen before.

He sees that she's wearing skinny jeans that fits her curve figure with a red halter top that shows a little of her flat natural tan stomach and he can see just how big her breast are just by the way she's wearing the shirt.

Troy sees that she has long dark brown almost like it's black curly hair down with side bangs. He sees that she has on red lip gloss with a little makeup on. He sees that she's wearing red heels showing off her long legs. He smiles at her nicely and sees her smiling back at him nicely.

"Um, no I was just checking out what a real college classroom looks like. Troy said awkwardly. The woman walks around the desk and places a few books in his hands making him stare at her confused but she just smiles him.

"Well, why don't you help me with these books and I will ask the questions. She said smiling. Troy stands there confused but helps her anyways.

"Are you a student or teacher? Troy asked bringing the books the place young woman placed them. She giggles making Troy smile at the sound of her angelic giggle. "No I'm not a student I'm a teacher and this is my Writing class. She said shocking Troy.

"Let me guess your a new student here huh? She asked. Troy nods and she nods smiling. "Good to know now what is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Troy Bolton Ms." He said slightly awkward around this gorgeous woman in front of him. She turns to him and stares at him shocked.

"Did you just call Ms? I'm 23 years old please don't call me that only when class is starting and wait TroyAlexanderBolton?" She asked.

Troy's eyes widen in shocked wondering who the 23 year old beauty knows his full name and he nods.

"How do you know me full name?" He asked. The woman stares at him smirking and closes the classroom door locking it before walking over to him and wraps her arms around Troy's neck and kisses him sweetly making him wrap his arm around her waist and she deepens the kiss making him close his eye begging for more and she opens her mouth a little making him roam her mouth and she moans softly into the kiss then after a few minutes of making out Troy pulls back slowly after lack of air.

"Woah, um that was amazing but why did you kiss me?" Troy asked grinning at her.

She giggles and says softly"Are you really going to make me tell you? She said smirking at him. He nods wrapping his arms back around her waist."It's me Gabriella Montez the one that you shared your first kiss with. She said before pulling away and grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

Troy stands there shocked not believing what just happened.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 First Day Of Classes,Come Over Later]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time with Troy find out that his old best friend and the girl or woman he shared his first kiss with, was a college teacher at his college and they made out for a few minutes. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Troy After his Third College class.**

He's now walking to his writing class wondering who his teacher was and what they were going to be like.

He's wearing jeans with a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black sneakers. He has his school bag on his shoulder. He walks in the room with his roommate Vince who he became good friends with. He finds a seat and takes his notebook out and his pen. He looks around and sees the girl he met the first day in the class and she waves at him givng him a flirty smile and he winks at her.

Just then they hear clicking heels and everybody turns their heads to see A woman with long dark brown straigthened hair with side bangs walk in and she walks to the desk and stares at everybody with a bright nice smile on her gorgeous face. She's wearing a black short skirt showing off her long natural tan legs with a light blue dress shirt that shows just how big her chest is and all the guys are staring at her very petite but curve figure and they can see how big her ass is in the skirt. She's got on light blue Gucci Heels.

They see that she has sexy makeup on but not too much with red lip stick on making her lips look really good to some people and everybody sees her natural tan features. Troy's eyes widen in shock seeing the teacher is Gabriella Montez and the one he made out with last week.

23 year old Gabriella Montez smiles at all her new students nicely and writes her name on the white board then turns around and sees that their staring at her.

"Hello everybody, I'm Ms. Montez but since this is college you may all call me Ms. Gabriella or just Gabriella since that's my name. She said making everybody nod smiling at her. She can tell everybody likes her. Her eyes roam and they land on Troy and she sighs softly giving him a slightly wink that only he noticed.

"You can see that I'm very young and your right I'm a young teacher here and I'm 23 years old. She said making everybody but Troy stare at her shocked.

"So how many of you want to become writers someday? Ms. Montez asked. She nods when she saw everybody's hand up. She smiles at everybody and sits on her desk. "Good to know and I will tell you this, you may think it's like the Easy Button but guess what? It's nothing like that at all.

She grins showing off her very white teeth and the guys stare at her in a daze but still listening. "It took me along time to write the right way because I never finished my 9th grade year in high school because I went to college early and I went to teachers college for teaching and I took a writing class to teach all of you to write the write a book or become a English teacher or any teacher. She said making everybody really listen.

"I want everybody to look at your hands. She said confusing them and she grins. "I want everybody to look at their hands really close adn kiss them jsut do and I will tell you why now do it. She said watching them. They all do as she says and she chuckles and tells them to stop.

"Do you want to know why I told you look at your hands and kiss them? She asked. They all nod. "Well, because by the time you finish this weeks class your fingers and hands are going are to be hurting big time. Ms. Montez said making everybody freak out.

"Don't be scared okay? to be a great writer you are going to deal with hurting hands. She said getting off her desk and she walks around everybody and talks about what's going to happy this week in her class and she hands everybody a hard cover book and she tells everybody to read chapter 1 and chapter 2 and then write a two page essay on what they think the chaper is talking about in their own words.

She tells that they have a week to read the book and write the essay and hand it in by Sunday. She lets them go for the day. They all put their stuff in their bags and leave the room. The only person left in her class is Vince Daniels.

Ms. Montez turns around and sees one of her students still sitting down. "Is there something wrong Mr. Daniels? She asked him. He shakes his head and gets up. "Sorry I was just texting on my cell. He said getting up and Gabriella walks closer to him with a stern look on her face. "Were you texting the whole time on my class time Mr. Daniels? She asked not pleased. He nods rolling his eyes.

Gabriella saw that and grabs his arm softly making him stare into her chocolate brown eyes. "I do not stand for disrespect in my class room so if it happens again I'm kicking you out of my class do you understand Mr. Daniels? Ms. Montez said with a nice smile. He scoffs and pushes her hand away.

"I don't give a shit about this boring class okay I will drop the class. He said about to walk out but she grabs his hand. "Vince I don't want you dropping my class I just want you to try a little can you do that for me? She said in her angelic voice. Vince melts hearing her voice and grins.

"I'm sorry I will try harder. He said. She smiles and lets go of his hand and tells him what his homework is and he nods picking up his bag and leaves.

**With Gabriella after Vince left.**

Gabriella Montez sighs sitting down at her desk after dealing with her forth class of the day. She closes her eyes for a few minutes and falls asleep for a minute before she hears a knock on her door and she opens her eyes to see her student and old best friend Troy Bolton staring at her smiling awkwardly.

"Hello Mr. Bolton can I help you? She said using her Teaching voice. He sighs nodding looking into her cute chocolate brown eyes that he always thinks about since they made out last week. "Um can I talk to you but as your old friend and not your Student? He said awkwardly.

She nods and and tells him to close the door and lock it. He does as he's told and sits down at a desk. Gabriella gets up from her seat and sits on her desk crossing her legs and Troy stares at her natural tan legs trying so hard to touch them. Gabi smirks knowing that he's having a hard time controling himself around her.

She thanks herself in her head that nobody can see them and her room is sound proof. She gets off her desk and walks closer to him and pulls him up from the desk and brings him to her couch that she has in her room. He stares at her confused and he something in her eyes that he has never seen before.

He sees desire and love but mostly lust and he feels himself become hard in his jeans. "What are you doing Gabriella? He said getting turned on.

She smirks at him and takes her shoes off and sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and says softly"I want to kiss you Troy. She said before crashing her lips on his and her wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. They makeout for a few minutes before Gabriella pulls back grinning.

"I need to go to a family meeting with my dad and sister but I will give you my number and my apartment address so we can have more time alone do you drive here? She asked softly. He nods and she gets off his lap and puts her shoes on and Troy gets up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and she giggles before writing down her number and address and hands it to him and he puts it in his bag closing it. "Come over later tonight Troy I missed you. She said before kissing him again and Troy kisses her back cupping her ass making her squeal into the kiss but she doesn't mind. He pulls back a few seconds later.

"I will do that and do you want me to bring clothes? He said grinning. She smirks and nods. Troy lets go of her waist and kisses her cheek before leaving.

Gabi grins to herself knowing she's going to be having some fun later. She gets ready for her meeting with her dad and her sister.

**Find out what happens next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 A Night At Gabriella's Place]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Troy walking up to Gabriella's apartment.**

Troy sighs holding onto his bag as he shakes his head not sure what he's doing but he rang the door bell anyways. He waited a few minutes before turning around and the door opens and he turns around and his eyes widen in shocked to see his old best friend Gabriella Montez and his college teacher standing in front of him wearing white shorts that shows off her long tan legs with a gray tank top and a black bra under her tank top. Troy sees that she has her long dark brown hair up in a pony tail. She smiles at him. "Hey Troysie come in, Come on. She said opening the door wider and he walks in with his stuff.

She closes the door and locks it. "Did you eat yet? She asked smiling at him. He nods and looks around the apartment. She nods and grabs his hand and they go into the living room. Troy puts his bag down and sits down. He stares at her awkwardly. "Troysie are you alright? Gabi asked holding onto his hand.

He sighs and pulls his hand away. "This is wrong don't you think? He asked. Gabriella stares at her old best friend and shakes her head.

"Troy were just two people talking it's not like were going to have hot sweaty passionate sex. She said feeling herself get turned on just by saying that.

Troy can feel himself become hot and bothered. "Um can we talk about something else? Troy asked feeling uncomfortable hearing her say sex around him knowing that he might have a hard time controlling himself. She nods. "So tell me about yourself since we haven't seen each other in years. Gabi said nicely.

"Um can I change out of these clothes first? Troy asked awkwardly. Gabi chuckles and tells him that the guest room is on the second door to the left. He nods and grabs his bag and walks to the guest room. Gabriella sighs.

A Few minutes later Troy comes out wearing basketball shorts with a black muscle shirt. He sees her look up at him and she smiles at him.

"You look comfortable, are you? She asked. He nods and sits down putting his legs on the couch and Gabi lays in his arms and he wraps his arm around her waist making her smile. "This is nice Troy. Gabi giggles. Troy nods and rubs the sides of her waist and she closes her eyes resting her back on his chest.

"I remember when we use to do this when we were little. Troy said looking down at her. She looks up at him and smiles. "I know same here. She giggles.

Gabi turns on the TV and they put a movie in and Gabi gets up to make popcorn. Troy gets up and walks in the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist.

Gabi giggles and waits for the popcorn to pop. She doesn't mind having Troy's strong arms around her waist. She groans when she feels Troy's hands going up her shirt and she feels him rubbing her stomach making her close her eyes sighing making him grin to himself.

"Troy, that feels nice but I want to take it slow before we start something like that if were going to be something. She said pulling his hands out of her shirt.

Troy sighs and turns her around and wraps his arm around her waist."I'm sorry Ella I will try to keep my hands away from you but I really can't help it I have always loved you before you moved but I still love you. He said looking away.

Gabriella Montez stands there for second before running her hands up and down his chest seriously staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you to Troy but like I said let's take it slow. She said softly wrapping her arms around his neck and pecks his lips softly then pulls back.

She gets the popcorn and puts in a bowl and they go into the living room and sit down and Gabi starts the movie over and Troy wraps the cover that she had in the living room over both of them. "This is really nice I'm glad I agreed to see you tonight. Troy said pecking her lips making her almost drop the popcorn.

She giggles and puts the popcorn down on the table and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again and this time he deepens the kiss making them make out for a few minutes then Troy slowly takes her shirt off making her stop and stare at him putting her shirt back on.

"I told you slow Troy. She said moving away from him.

Troy sighs knowing that he messed things up with the woman he was madly in love with when he was younger but now that he's getting older he really feels that Gabriella could be the one. "I'm sorry Ella I will stop now I just can't help it. He said looking away. Gabi nods feeling bad a little.

"Don't worry Troy I'm feeling the same way but I can't handle being hurt again. She said sighing looking at the movie that is playing. Troy stares at her and pulls her closer to him and she stares up at him. "I'm sorry that you got hurt in someway but I will never hurt you. Troy said kissing her forehead.

Gabriella closed her eyes loving the feeling of being so close to Troy. "I believe you Troysie can we watch the movie now? She asked softly. He nods.

Troy wraps the covers back around them putting his legs on the couch moving his body down a little so he's laying down and Gabriella moves into his arms and covers herself more.

Troy holds Gabriella really close and they watch the movie together, laughing, flirting, hitting each other, throwing popcorn at each other and just having a great time that night.

Around 2:30 in the morning Troy turns the movie off to see that Gabriella is sleeping peacefully in his arms and he smiles looking at how cute she looks being in his arms and he turns the lights off and closes his eyes holding onto Gabriella the whole night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Amber?,Standing Gabriella Up]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Troy in his dorm room doing his homework for Gabriella's class.**

Troy sighs writing what he thought about the second chapter of the book Gabriella or Ms. Montez gave everybody in her Writing class.

He's on his laptop trying to think of something to say about the second chapter since he already did that first chapter and he printed it out. He keeps thinking about the night he spent with Gabriella and how much he loves being close to her.

His cell buzzed and he picks it up to see a text from Gabriella herself. He opens it up and reads it.

Hey Troy u busy? G:

Troy smiles hearing how she's still a cool teacher and not a boring one.

Yes, writing this essay you asigned to us. T:

He texted back and started writing again and he gets another text from her saying that she can't wait for their date and he texts her back saying he can't wait to see her. Troy goes back to his paper.

A few minutes he hears his phone ringing and he picks it up and answers it.

"Hello? Troy asked.

"Troy? The voice said on the other line.

Troy's eyes widen in shock hearing the voice on the other line not believing he's hearing their voice.

"Amber? Troy said shocked. Amber Winters was Troy's girlfriend in Middle school until 10th grade until she moved to New Jersey and they broke up.

"Hey Troy it's so great to hear from you guess what? She asked really happy. Troy sighs knowing that he might still have feelings for Amber.

"What Amber? He asked slightly annoyed. Amber can hear it in his voice that he's annoyed. "Are you mad at me or something? She asked.

Troy wants to say yes but he also doesn't want to be rude so he makes up a half of lie hoping she believes him a little.

"No, Amber I'm just working on a term paper here what's this thing you wanted to tell me? He asked.

"I'm going to the same college as you Troy I'm here now and I just got to my dorm room do yoou want to meet up and talk? She asked.

Troy frowns remembering that he has a date with Gabriella in a few minutes but seeing Amber would be nice. "Um sure where do you want to meet? He said.

They talk about where they are going to meet and Troy saves his work and grabs his dorm key and cell. He leaves and goes to meet Amber.

**With Gabriella waiting for Troy.**

They talked about meeting for lunch for a first date kind of and she told him to pick up at her place. It's now 3:30 and he said that he was picking her up at 4:00.

A few minutes Gabriella checks her clock and sees that it's 4:20 and she sighs knowing that he's just running late.

With Troy and Amber talking.

They have been talking for a few hours now and Amber says that she wants to get back together with him and He said that he would love that and they kiss.

Troy pulls back and smiles at his new girlfriend and they talk more.

**With Gabriella.**

She sighs and gets up grabbing her keys and leaves the house and drives to the campus. She gets there and stops when sees Troy with some girl she has never seen before and she sighs knowing that Troy stood her up for another girl. Troy feels somebody staring at him and he turns his head to see his teacher and the person he was having a date with staring at him with tears coming down her face.

He sighs knowing that he messed up big time.

Gabriella shakes her head and drives off with tears coming down her face.

Amber asks who that was and he ignores her and sighs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 A Warning,You Hurt Me]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Troy walking to Gabriella's room to hand in his paper.**

20 year old Troy Bolton sighs still thinking about the day he messed things up with Gabriella Montez who is also know has his college teacher. He has made a date with her when his old girlfriend Amber Winters came back into his life and he had to be really stupid and get back together with Amber.

He still remembers the look on Gabriella's face when she pulled up at the college and he saw those chocolate brown eyes drowning in tears and her was the reason for it. After she drove off he felt like a huge rock knocked him in his chest and he hated that feeling. And that was last week.

He's now walking to hier classroom to give her his term paper. He stops when he hears talking or more like firm talking.

He listens to the voice.

Dean Of College..."You mean to tell me that nothing was going on with you and one of your students? He asked not sure he believes her.

Gabriella or Ms. Montez..."No sir, nothing has been going with one of my students and nothing will ever happen with my students. She Said half lying.

Dean of College..."Good because if there was ever something going on, we will be talking again. He said giving her a warning look.

Gabriella or Ms. Montez..."Yes sir, I fully understand where your coming and I would never risk my job for some student crush ever. She said truthfully.

Dean of College..."That's what I like to hear, see you later Ms. Montez. He said shaking her hand. The Dean walks to the door. Troy walks around the corner so The Dean of the college doesnt see him.

The Dean opens the door walking out and closes the door behind him and walks the other way not even seeing Troy. Troy sighs and walks to her door.

He knocks on the door waiting for her to open it.

**With Gabriella after the Dean Left.**

Gabriella Montez sighs after her talking to her boss Dean of the College Ted Richards. She knew that somebody in her teachers work place would rat her out but she has to figure out who. She hates dealing with bullshit people who try to figure out away to piss her off or mess up her life.

She closes her eyes wiping the tears the fell down her face after her boss left. She hates Troy Bolton for 1 Standing her up for their date and 2 because he almost cost her job because he had to go and be a jackass. Gabi hears a knock on her door and she turns head and sighs walking to the door.

She opens it to the person she hates so badly right now in her life standing there with his now dark blue guilty eyes. She sees that hes wearing jeans with a dark red t shirt with a black hoodie. She sees that he's wearing sneakers.

"Can I help you Mr. Bolton? She said in a soft but strong firm voice.

**With Troy in his POV.**

After I hear the Dean of the College leave and I go to the door sighing knowing that she might not want to see me but I knock on the door anyways.

I wait for a few minutes before she opened the door. I take in what she looks like for the day and I see that she's has long dark brown hair down in wave like curls with the right type of makeup to match her Spanish features. I see that her very mature but curve skinny figure is making those black pants look really really good. She's wearing a Lilac dress top that shows just how big her chest is and it fits her figure like glue. She's wearing black heels

"Um here is my paper for your class tomorrow I didn't want to hand it in tomorrow I wanted to give it you now and hopefully we can talk? I said to her.

She takes the paper from me and looks at it and stares at me in with no emotion at all. "Thank you Mr. Bolton and I rather not talk to you right now. She said.

She's about to close the door when I stop her. "Please Gabriella I'm really sorry for standing you up for our date I never meant to you. I said begging.

She stares at me and opens the door again and glares at me. "You have some nerve bringing that shit up Troy. She said softly letting me in the classroom and locks the door behind her and glares at me harder. "I waited for hours for you to show up but did you? No. She said with tears coming down her face.

"Gabriella how many times do I have to beg for you to forgive me? I asked getting annoyed. She stares at me hard. "You don't have to Troy. She said.

"I dont? I asked confused. She shakes her head now crying and I stand there feeling stupid.

"I-I-I have- be-been risking my job for your bullshit and my boss is keeping a look on me because he thinks I'm having something going on with one of my students Troy. She said wiping her tears that can't stop falling. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her lips passionately trying to make her understand how much I'm sorry for hurting her. She closes her eyes as I feel her kiss me back and I deepen the kiss pulling her closer to me.

**Nobody's POV.**

Gabriella and Troy makeout for a few minutes before Gabriella realized what was happening. She pushes him away and shakes her head crying again.

"I, I-I can't- T-T-Troy, Y-Y-You are messing up my life right now. Gabriella said moving away from him. "Gabriella please let's talk about this. Troy said.

Gabriella stares at him with blood shot eyes and glares at him. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS WITH A JACKASS LIKE YOU? She asked.

Troy stands there hurt to hear those words come out of her mouth and shakes his head getting angry. "Fuck it then I don't give a shit anymore. He said.

He stare at her hating himself for saying that but he's just so angry at her and himself. "Gabi Im. He gets cut off by her.

"WHAT? SORRY? STOP THE BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW. She walks up to him and glares hard having the tears come down her face.

"I WAS RISKING MY CAREER BECAUSE I WANTED THIS TO WORK, I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT IT DID AND _YOU_ MESSED THINGS UP AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH ALMOST LOSING MY JOB, FUCK YOU THEN TROY AND YOUR RIGHT JUST FUCK IT BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE. She said staring at him.

Troy turns around ready to leave but stops and turns to look at her. "I'm sorry for standing you up Gabriella Montez I'm going to prove it to you. He said.

Gabriella stands there sighing and stares into into his eyes as he stares right back her with sadness. She sighs as the tears come down her face.

"I don't know if I believe anything you say anymore Troy Bolton because you hurt me and I can't risk my job anymore I'm sorry but I'm done. She said softly.

He sighs knowing that he needs to figure out a way to get her to trust him again because he really does want her and not Amber. "I will prove it Ella. He says.

She nods not really caring anymore and says"I will see you in my class tomorrow Mr. Bolton have a good day. She said in her teacher voice.

Troy Bolton nods and walks to the door and opens it before looking at her to see her sitting on the ground with her head down crying her eyes out,

He sighs and walks out closing the door behind him. He walks down the hall with soft tears coming down his face and wipes them away.

**Back with Gabriella.**

She was so lucky that her classroom was sound proof so nobody heard her and Troy talking. She hates feeling this way but she really did want it to work with Troy and he messed it up. She sits on the ground taking off her heels and cries her eyes out.

She keeps hearing Troy's words in her head. "I'm sorry for standing you up Gabriella Montez I'm going to prove it to you. He said. That's all she keeps hearing and she hates it. "I hate you Troy Bolton. She said sobbing.

For a few more minutes she just cries then she gets up putting her heels back on and grabs her purse from her desk taking her car keys out of her purse and picks upher classroom key and walks to the door opening it and walks out and closes the door behind her locking it and walks down the hall ignoring the wondering faces and walks out the door of the college and goes to her car and gets in starting it. She closes the door putting her seat belt on and pulls out of the parking lot and watches for cars behind her and pulls out and drives off to the one place she can get away from all the drama in her life.

The Beach.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 Verena Moves In,Derek?]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Gabriella at The Beach.**

23 Gabriella Montez is sitting on the beach after fighting with her so called best friend and student Troy Bolton. She was not going to risk her job for anybody and she was tired of feeling like she has to do everything for one person. Her Parents have always thought she was slacking off when it came to her life.

She hates being compared to her little sister Verena Montez(Played by Selena Gomez). She's 18 years old, has light brown long curly hair, slightly lighter tan features then Gabriella. She has hazel brown eyes while Gabriella has chocolate brown eyes and a slightly darker tan features when it came to her gorgeous looks.

Verena Montez has always been the sporty type person in the family and her parents always went to her games but when Gabriella would have study her ass off and be left out of the picture. Now everybody was happy that she got into college early because they have never really liked her being home so she thinks.

Gabriella will never be VerenaSageMontez and she's proud to believe that. She hates everything that her sisters has. She has her parents love, their happiness, and everything else she can think but not once did they come to her graduation, it was the same day as Verena's baseball game and they went to Verena's game.

She has hated them all these years even Verena knew about her graduation and she didn't even tell them. She has always hated Verena because of that. The only person she can really trust is her true best friend Allie Carter(Played by Miley Cyrus) and Allie has been Gabi's best friend since their first year of college together since they both skipped high school and became roommates. Allie is like Gabi's real sister. They both love each other to death and they will always be there for each other.

Verena hasn't met Allie yet but she doesn't really care about Gabriella's friends. But little did she know that what she thinks is all going to change.

Gabriella's cell rings and she gets it out of her purse and sees that Allie is calling and she smiles. "Hey babes, what's up? Gabi asked her best friend/sister.

_"Hey Darling, nothing but I heard that you left campus with tears coming down your face, what happened? _Allie asked worried. Allie and Gabi both work at the college as teachers.

Allie is a music teacher and she's also a Math teacher there. Gabi sighs telling her what happened between her, their boss Ted and Troy Bolton.

_"Aww, darling I'm so sorry but guess what_? She said on the other line. Gabi sighs wondering what's going on with her best friend since forever. "What Allie? She asked.

"_Your father called me since he couldn't get ahold of you at your apartment and um, Verena has to stay with you since she's starting College at our College next week and he knows that she's starting late but She just got back from her summer trip in Cabo, Mexico_. Allie said sadly. Gabi froze hearing those words coming out of her best friends mouth.

"Great, more ways for dad to mess up my fucking life, thanks Allie when is that Bitch coming? Gabi asked pissed off. Allie tells her that she will be there in a few hours.

Gabi sighs and says that she will call her back later. They both hang up and Gabi sighs looking out at the water and gets up and picks up her stuff and walks back to her car brushing the sand off her pants. She puts her heels back on and gets in the car and closes the door putting her seat belt on. She starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot and drives off to her place not in the mood to deal with her parents and her sister.

Gabriella pulls up a few minutes later and sees her parents and her sister standing at her apartment door looking annoyed. She sighs and turns the car off and takes the key out and takes her seat belt off and opens the door. She grabs her purse and her work bag and gets out of the car fixing her outfit and she fixed her makeup at the beach so she doesnt look like she was crying anymore.

She walks over to them and slightly says hello and they glare at her. "Why are you late Gabriella? Her mom and dad asked at the same time. She rolls her eyes and glares right back him. "Well, sorry but I have a career to take care off mom and dad and why didn't you just call my cell? She asked walking to her door and using the key to open it.

They all walk in and Verena walks in with her stuff bored already and looks around liking her new life. "Shit, this is a nice place. Verena said grinning.

The Montez parents ignore Verena's choice of words and walk over to Gabriella and sigh. "We didn't have your number sweetheart. They said with fake caring voice.

Gabriella sighs and glares at both of them tired of dealing with their fake shit. They stare at her annoyed. Verena is about to sit down when Gabriella glares at them hard but sighs.

"Whatever mom and dad, remember this is my place, my rules not yours and she better listen to me or she's not staying here and I will help her get to her classes but I'm sure she already has the list of her classes and you both can't tell me what to do anymore I'm 23 years old oh wait you guys forgot that didn't since you never come to any of my things like my college graduation or you never called me back after I told you I got my job at the college. Gabriella said angerly at her parents.

Her parents stares at her feeling guitly. "Gabriella we didn't know anything about those things and if we did we would have been there. They said truthfully.

Verena sighs feeling bad for not telling Their parents about Gabi's life. "Mom, dad I knew about it but I never told you because I really wanted you to come to my baseball game, and I knew that Gabriella got the job when she left it on the house phone but I deleted it so you wouldn't know about it since that day was the homecoming dance. She said sadly.

They all stare at her angrly and Gabriella shakes her head really hating her sister for everything she has done. Verena stares into Gabi's eyes."Gabriella I'm. She gets cut off by Gabriella slamming something down.

"JUST DON'T, YOU DON'T GET TO TALK LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME VERENA, YOU MESSED UP MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME? GO TO HELL VERENA YOU CAN STAY IN MY HOUSE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M LETTING YOU LIVE HERE WITHOUT HELPING OUT WITH SOME CHORES, I HATE ALL OF YOU. Gabi said in hatred walking into her room slamming the door. Verena winces hearing the door slam. She sighs hating that Gabriella hates her so much and looks at her parents and sees them staring at her not pleased.

"No wondering Gabriella has been ignoring us, how could you do that to your own sister? They asked angry.

She sighs and glares at them. "Me? How could you just ignore your older daughter by being so happy that she was leaving the house in 9th grade? huh? you think I'm worse? no mom and dad your the reason she hates coming home for the winter or summer breaks in college but she doesn't have to do that anymore because she hates all of us the most so please just leave I know it's rude but I can't look at both of you without hating myself. Verena says turning away and they both listen to the words both of their kids are saying and leaves the house sighing and feeling guilty for hurting both of them but mostly Gabriella.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Verena is sitting on the floor feeling guilty for never telling her parents about Gabriella's college graduation the day she had her baseball game.<p>

Gabriella walks out of her room. Verena looks up to see her older sister now wearing black short shorts that goes to her sexy looking curves really well with a light pink tank top that shows off her great figure really well and she can see how much her breast got bigger over the years. She sees that her long dark brown hair is up in a messy pony tail.

"Um, where am I sleeping? Verena asked her sadly. Gabriella sighs softly and says"You can sleep in the other guest room that is the second door to the right since Allie also lives here and she has the first door on the left. Gabi said walking into the livingroom.

Verena nods gettng up and picks up her stuff and stares at Gabi sadly with a tear coming down her face saying"I really am sorry Gabriella I know you hate me but I will do anything I can to prove it to you that I will be the best sister you can ever have. She said before leaving the living room to her new room.

Gabriella stands there with tears falling down her face and sigh wiping them and gets dinner started. A few minutes later Verena walks out in the same outfit she was wearing before which was skinny jeans that fits her skinny waist nicely with a black tight shirt that shows off her petite figure and just big her breast are. She has her long light brown hair down straighten with a little makeup on.

Verena sees that her sister is making dinner and says softly"Um, do you want me to help with something Gabriella? She asked unsure how Gabi feels about her anymore.

Gabriella turns around and says"No, dinner will be ready soon so you can just go to the dinning room and wait. She said softly before turning back around. Verena nods.

She goes to the dinning room and sits down waiting and looks around to see a picture book and she gets up and picks it up and she sits down again and opens it to see pictures of Gabriella and other people with her. She sees one picture of her Gabriella smiling so brightly with a guy she saw once when Verena had her graduation and Gabriella showed up with a guy next to her and she remembers how close they were together and she sees that another picture is with Gabriella sitting on that guy's lap while he has his arm wrapped around her and she's smiling like she's so happy to be with the guy.

Verena looks at another picture of the guy and Gabriella at the beach with Gabriella wearing a black bikini looking cute with her hair up in a messy pony tail with the guy who has black swimming shorts on with no shirt on and he has his arms around her waist while she has her arms around the guy's neck and they are sharing a sweet kiss together with their eyes closed. She turns the page and sees pictures of Gabriella with a few girls smiling, making funny faces, and just happy together. She sees one picture where Gabriella is smiling brightly while hugging the guy and her best friend Allie who Verena heard about but has never met but she has seen some pictures of them together on Gabriella's Facebook page.

Gabriella is watching Verena look at the pictures and she's looking at some pictures of her and her old boyfriend Derek Foster(Play by some random guy) and she remebers when they first started dating when was her second year of college and they became best friends even if they were dating. Derek was her first boyfriend and she thought they were going to be together forever until they got into a huge fight and they both broke up with each other.

Gabriella was still madly in love with him and she never knew that Derek still loved her because he left college for New York to work at his mom's law firm and they never talked after that. Gabi sighs and Verena looks up to see Gabi staring at her. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see what the pictures where about. She said about to put it back.

"It's fine you can look at them, I haven't looked at those in so long. She said softly. Verena nods and points to the pictures of her and the guy.

"Who is this guy and was he your boyfriend? She asked wondering. Gabriella walks over to her and nods sitting down.

"Yes we were best friends and dating, his name was Derek Foster and we started dating my second year of college and we were together for about three years and half before we broke it off. She said sadly. Verena sighs. "I'm sorry sis but what happened? She asked.

"We had a huge fight about some guy that was flirting with me at some party we went to and we ended up breaking up that day and we ended our relationship but we also ended our friendship and we never talked to each other after since he moved to New York. Gabi said.

Verena hugs Gabriella and Gabi froze before hugging her back. "I know your sorry Verena it still hurts but don't worry I will be over it sometime. Gabi said still hugging her.

Verena smiles hugging her sister. They eat their dinner together and talk about life then they both get ready for bed and they go to sleep.

The next day Gabriella goes to work while Verena stays home working on her class work that she got after she came back for when she starts next week.

Gabriella walked into her writing class and saw that everybody was there even her new student Amber Winters(Troy's girlfriend) and she says hello to her and Amber says hi back to her and grabs ahold of Troy's hand as he smiles at her. They both turn back to Ms. Montez.

"Since Miss Winters wasn't here when I asigned the essays, you can all just hand them in and Miss Winters will have to catch up before I look at them and grade so your all off the hook for the day. They nod and hand them to her and she puts the book on Amber's desk and tells her to read chapters 1 and 2 and write a two page essay on what the chapters mean to her and she nods. Gabriella takes the rest of the essays and puts them on her desk.

"Ok class today I'm going to give all you these notebooks and I want every single one of you to write about 1. Who is your hero, 2. What do you want to be in 10 years, was your high school life was like and everybody has to be truthful, and 4 If any of you ever wrote something that nobody has ever thought you were like in your life and you can start whenever you want but for the past few weeks your in my class I want you to really think these things before you start writing these things down on the note.

She goes to her desk and picks up the notebooks and places them on everybody's desk and they all say thank you to her and she says your welcome to them.

She goes back to her desk and Troy stares at her missing her already. "Okay for the next few minutes you can all do whatever you want but do not leave my classroom and if I see kissing in my classroom I'm warning you, do it on your own time when your not in my class and no nasty sites I don't need that is my class so watch yourself got it? Ms. Montez said sternly.

They all nod and she sits down at her desk and goes on her computer and starts typing while everybody is talking. Just then they hear a knock on the door and Gabriella gets up from her desk and walks to the door while everybody goes back to whatever they were doing but Troy is glancing at Gabriella wondering who is at the door.

Gabriella opens the door and her eyes widen in shock to see the person she thought she would never see again standing in front of her smiling nicely.

"Derek? "She asked shocked to see him.

**Find out what happens next. **


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 7 The Years With Derek]<strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Gabriella after answering the door.**

"Derek? She asked shocked to see him. Derek Foster stares at his old and first girlfriend as she stands in from him with her chocolate brown eyes shining while staring at him in shock.

"Hello Gabriella, whoa you look amazing. Derek said smiling at her brightly with his bright green eyes. Gabriella froze hearing his deep voice.

"Um, thank you but I'm in the middle of my class so can this wait? She asked softly while staring into his eyes somewhat in a daze. He chuckles while kissing her cheek before saying that he still has her cell number and he will call her later. She says that she still has it. He leaves.

**With Troy in his POV. **

I saw this guy standing at the door kiss Gabriella's cheek and she looks like she's in shock. I wonder who that guy was. She closed the door and stares at me for a second before going to her to her desk and sits down and goes back to typing on her computer. I wondering who that giy was and why is Gabriella confused? I have to figure out away to make her believe that I'm the one for her. "Troy? baby are you there? I snap out of my thought to see my old but sort of new Girlfriend Amber Winters staring at me with her green eyes shining brightly. I stare at her confused. "Did you say something? I asked still trying to get over the fact the Gabriella hates me.

"Yes I did, class is over Ms. Montez let us go and your still sitting here. She said staring at me confused. I look around and see that everybody but me, Amber, and Gabriella left.

I get up and put my stuff in my bag and Amber stares at me concered. "Is everything alright Troysie? She asked in annoying voice that I forgot about.

"Everthing is fine Amber let's go. I say to her annoyed and she grabs my hand and I sigh softly and I glance at Gabriella to see her typing on her computer ignoring me and Amber.

"Have a good day Ms. Montez. I hear my soft of Girlfriend Amber say to Gabriella and I turn my head to see Gabriella stare at both of us and put on a fake smiles.

"Thank you, I will and Miss Winters make sure you both do the homework and Amber make sure you do those chapters. She said nicely still with a fake smile.

We both nod and Amber waves at Gabriella and we both leave the room and I glance at Gabriella and see her glancing back at me before turning her head. I sigh knowing that I need to think of something really fast before I lose my chances with her before this other guy steps in.

**In Nobody's POV. **

Gabriella has been thinking about her old boyfriend and first love Derek Foster showing up at her classroom. She sighs knowing that she's never going to get Derek and Troy out of her head. She puts her head down her desk and closes her eyes. She falls alseep thinking about the day she first met Derek.

**Flash Back. **

15 year old Gabriella Montez just finished unpacking her stuff things in her dorm room where she's starting her second year at Stanford College for teaching.

She went to East High in Albuquerque New Mexico where she was born at and she went there for about two months for her 9th grade year before she got news that she could skip high school and go straight to college because she was so smart. She has always wanted to go to Stanford in California when she did go to college but last year she got her wish. She was so happy that she could leave her old life where nobody talked to her to a brand new one at Stanford.

She has a roommate named Allie Carter who she met last year and they became really close friends and they just happened to be roommates later year.

This year they are in Roster Hall for their dorm for the whole year. Gabriella has long dark brown straighted hair with bangs in her face with tan Spanish features. She has a skinny but curve figure that she got from her mom with a size double C cup breast that guys really love these days. She has chocolate brown eyes that shine everytime somebody looks into them.

She's wearing black skinny jeans that fits her curve waist like glue and the jeans show off her slightly big ass really well in a good way. Gabriella has on a V-neck navy blue top that fits her slim figure really well and it shows a little cleavage but not too much since she's only 15 and she doesn't want people to tghink of her in the wrong way.

She has black polish on her toe nails to go with her black flip flops and her eyes are like poping when it comes to the black eyeshadow on the top of her brown eyes while she has very black eyeliner on bottom of her eyes to make her eyes look really sexy. Her soft thin lips are coded with light red lip gloss that makes her lips shiny.

Gabi is shy, but really gorgeous and a nice, funny, unique person who likes to sing, dance and just to have a great time in life.

She's at her desk on her laptop emailing her best friends Ryann Daniels(A random girl that Allie and Gabi met over the summer and Ryann goes to UCLA for teaching) and Kat Miller(random girl who Gabi met in Albuquerque).

Allie never got to meet Kat and Brett since She was in New York for the rest of the summer while Gabi stayed at Kat's house all summer and Kat is still in High School, the same High School that Gabriella was going to for a few months.

Gabriella also met Kat's step sister Brett Andrews-Miller who hates her name but Gabriella thinks it's really cool. and they became really great friends over the summer and Brett found out that Gabriella went to college early just like her and they just happen to be in the same classes together so it was great for them.

* * *

><p>She is typing to Kat and Ryann when there is a knock on the door. She gets up and walks to the door and opens it to see her best friend and roommate Allie Carter standing there smiling brightly while having her stuff next to her looking amazing to her.<p>

Gabriella smiles brightly and hugs her best friend then pulls back and loves how she looks since Allie went back New York two weeks into the summer while Gabriella went home to stay with her best friends Brett who also goes to Stanford with her and Allie and she also lived In Albuquerque New Mexico.

"Hey girlie I missed you and guess what? 15 year old Allie Carter says smiling. Allie walked into her dorm room with her stuff and brings it to her side of the room.

"What Al? Gabi said smiling brightly at her best friend. Allie turns around and grins. "I met somebody over the summer while I was in New York. She said thinking about the guy.

Gabriella frowns sadly because they both made a packed that they would both have boyfriends at the same time.

"But you promised me Allie, why did you break our packed? She asked staring at her hurt. Allie stares at her best friend sighing and sits down on Gabi's bed.

"I didn't break our packed Ella, I was going to tell that my boyfriend Marcus as a best friend who can't stop talking about you since I told him about you in New York and I even showed him a picture of you and he wants to meet you. Allie said smirking.

Gabriella stares at her confused but smiles liking that a guy really likes her. "What is this guy like? Gabi asked wanting to know more. They talk for a few minutes about Allie's new boyfriend and the guy that really likes Gabriella.

The next day Allie and Gabi are meeting up with Allie's boyfriend Marcus Tyler(Random guy) and his friend named Derek Foster(Gabi's now old boyfriend).

Gabriella Montez is wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her perfect frame while having on a pair of black lace panties under her skirt with a dark purple V neck top that shows off her her nice figure in all the right places and you can see a little of her cleavage and she has on a black lace bra under her top. She has on black Chanel flats.

She has on a little shade of dark purle eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes. Her lips are coded with a little bit of shiny clear lip gloss. She has her dark brown hair down in wave like curls that makes her whole face look amazing.

Allie Carter is wearing skinny jean shorts that goes great with her petite figure showing off her tan legs, She has on a V neck white Chanel top that shows a slightly cleavage but not too much and she has on white flip flops. She has on black eye shadow on the top of her dark blue eyes with dark black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes to make them pop. Her lips are also coded in shiny clear lip gloss like Gabriella's and she has her long redish blond hair down straightened at the ends.

Allie grabs ahold of Gabi's hand and they walk outside to the campus hangout where everybody hangs out before classes start in a few weeks.

Allie sees her boyfriend Marcus talking to Derek and Allie squeals dragging Gabriella with her. 'MARCUS. Allie squealed his name loudly.

Marcus and Derek turn their headds when they heard Marcus's name and they both smile when they see Allie Carter walking to them smiling brightly while holding onto a girls name who they guess is Gabriella Montez. Allie lets go of Gabi's hand and jumps into Marcus's arms and they both kiss each other sweetly before pulling away.

Allie sees Derek smiling at Gabi and Marcus sees Gabi smiling at Derek. They all hang out and Gabi and Derek are in their own world talking to each other. Allie and Marcus leave Gabi and Derek alone and walk off together holding hands.

**With Derek and Gabi Two years later.**

After Derek and Gabi met they became really close together and they went on a few dates together then Derek asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend and Gabriella said yes.

Gabriella spent all her free time with her friends, and her boyfriend Derek and they were so happy together, they did everything together, they went to the movies, the beach, until one year they had a big fight and they broke up, they graduated together then Gabriella and Derek never talked to each other again.

**End of Flash Back.**

23 year old Gabriella Montez woke up forgetting where she was and looks around to see that she's in her classroom at her job and sighs yawning and checks the time and sees that she was about for two hours. She sees that Derek called and she listened to teh voice mail and he asked to meet up with her at the one beach where they use to go to talk and smiles softly and grabs her things and leaves her classroom locking the door behind her.

**[Chapter 8 Talking With Derek, Troy's and Derek's Plan] **

**With Gabriella and Derek at the beach.**

Gabriella pulled at the beach a few minutes ago and she saw Derek sitting on a blanket on the sand and she takes off her heels and holds them while walking on the beach and sits down next to him. Derek turns his head and smiles at her. "You made it, It's really great to see you Ella. Derek said smiling.

Gabriella nods and looks at the water making Derek sigh staring out at the water also and Gabriella stares at him seeing how different he looks since the last time she saw him was when they were both in college at Stanford where their relationship and friendship ended.

"Why are you here Derek? I thought you said that you never wanted to see me again and left for New York? Gabi asked softly. Derek stares at her gorgeous face and sighs.

"I did go to New York, I worked for my mom and that all went great, I became a big time lawyer, I have a great life there, I met a woman that means the world to me and I loved being with her. He said smiling. Gabriella feels heartbroken just hearing him move on from her with some woman better then her.

"But she wasn't you Gabriella Montez, you were my everything in life, you were my rock, my angel, you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and that stupid fight messed up everyhing. He said looking away from her. Gabriella stares at him shocked to hear him say those things.

"But why are you telling this, why are you suddenly here after years later Derek? She asked getting angry and hurt. Derek knows she's mad at him for breaking her heart, He spent years trying to forget her face and everything about her but he couldn't and he had to see her again and tell her how much he misses her and love her.

"I'm telling you this because my life in New York was nothing but bullshit Gabriella, I hated everything about it, it was nothing but hell for me because I didn't have you in my life and that girl didn't love me at all, she was with me because I had money and I was a famous lawyer. Gabriella nods hearing him talk.

"She didn't take my money thank god but I broke up with her because she didn't mean anything to me the way you meant to me Ella. He said. Gabriella stares at him with tears falling down her face hating that she feels so much pain right now and Derek stares at her worried and puts his hand on her face wiping her tears and she stares into his bright green eyes still having feelings for him and angry for him and Troy breaking her heart.

"You, don't get to be a jackass to me Derek over some loser at some stupid club and break up our relationship and friendship leaving me for New York then come back years later saying that you still love and care about me, you just don't. She said pushing his hand away and gets up walking alway on the beach. Derek gets up and follows her and grabs her hand and she pushes him away wiping her tears staring at him hurting and he sighs staring at her.

"Ella, please listen to me, I was a jackass for not believing you that day and I was stupid for leaving but I had to think about my life. He said hating himself.

Gabriella knows that both Derek and Troy mean something to her in a strong way but she just can't handle getting hurt anymore. She's not sure that she can handle being in the same place as Derek right now. "I need time, Derek you being here only hurts me more, I just need space please understand where I'm coming from. She said walking past him and grabs her heels and goes to her car and puts her heels on and gets in the car and closes the door putting her seat belt on and starts the car and drives off to her place trying to forget the drama in her life right now even if she knows it's not easy to lose the drama that is happening in front of her but aleast she try for one night.

**With Derek on the beach. **

Derek Foster sighs knowing that he might have lost the girl of his dreams but he knows that he's not giving him with a fight. He loves Gabriella Montez and he's going to find away to get her back in his arms. He picks up the blanket and goes to his car putting it in back seat closing the door and gets in closing the door putting his seat belt on the starts the car and drives off to his new house that he bought two weeks ago since he's working at a new Law Firm in California.

**With Troy at his dorm room alone a few hours later.**

After Troy and Amber left their last class of the day together Troy told Amber that he rather be friends with her and Amber was upset a little but they agreed to be just friends and Troy went to his dorm room and was glad he was alone. He has been in his room thinking about his life.

He knows that whoever that guys was that was Gabriella's classroom door was his worst nightmare and he had to figure out away to get Gabriella again and he had to do it fast before he loses his one and only true love Gabriella Montez. He had to think fast but he does know that he's not losing so some loser that broke her heart in the past and he thinks that the guy at the door was the guy. He was going to fight for Gabriella's love if it's the last thing in his life.

He changes for bed since it's around 11:15 at night and he has class in the morning. He finishes taking his shower and puts on some black basketball shorts witha gray t shirt and gets in his bed and goes under the covers and turns the light off and thinks about Gabriella before closing his eyes.

Wow, alot of drama happening. Wonder what Troy and Derek are going to do? I wonder what Gabriella is going to do.

**Find out what happens next. **


	8. Chapter 9

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 A Night Out, Together Now?] <strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Gabriella a week later at her place.**

23 year old Gabriella Montez has been thinking about her life lately, dealing with Troy hurting her and Derek coming back in her life, and her sister Verena living with her. It's hard for her to deal with the stress that's suddenly having these past few days and her best friend Allie is now living with her fiancée Marcus Tyler who she's been dating since her second year of college at Stanford. Gabriella is happy that Allie found somebody that she wants to spend the rest of her life with and Gabi loves Marcus like a brother.

Gabriella is home on a friday night grading some of the essays that she asigned for her Writing class. She sighs seeing how the essays are not good to her. Some are sloppy, some of them look like they didn't even try, Some are good but not great. She scans Troy's and Ambers essays and sees that they both look some what good but still not the best.

She puts her pen down and closes her eyes trying to figure out what her life would be like if she really want to High school at East High. She screams hating that her life is falling apart.

18 year old Verena Montez walks into the house after her date with her boyfriend Cody Miller(Random guy) and sees that her older sister is looking down at her paper work while sitting at the Dinning room table. "Sis? did you just scream? Verena asked closing the door and walks over to her.

Gabriella looks up and sees her sister standing there looking worried about her. "Yes I did, how was your date wth Cody? She asked fixing the papers while looking stressed out.

Verena tells her it was good but she's worried about her. Gabi keeps telling her she's fine but Verena's not believing a word she's saying.

"Sis? you shouldn't worry about this Troy guy or your old jerk of boyfriend Derek right now, why don't you go out with your friends and have fun it's friday and I'm leaving anyways since I'm staying at one of my friends dorm room for a week I just needed to grab my stuff but really call your college friends and see what there doing. Verena says concered.

Gabriella smiles softly at her and sighs shaking her head. I"m not in the mood tonight but have fun with your friends. Gabi said getting up and going into her room.

Verena sighs and looks for Gabriella's cell and finds it and looks through her friends numbers and sees Kat's ,Brett's, Ryann's, and Allie's and she calls them and tells them what's going on with Gabi and they agree with her and they said that would be there later with their stuff and she said good bye.

Verena goes to her room and picks up her bag and school bag and grabs her car keys and tells Gabi she's leaving and Gabi says goodbye. Verena leaves the house and drives off to the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gabriella around 9:00 at night. <strong>

Gabriella is just finishing taking a shower when the door bell rings. She gets confused and wraps the towel around her petite figure and walks out of her room and opens the door to see her best friends Brett, Kat, Ryann, and Allie all standing there grinning at her while having duffle bags in their hands. Gabi stands there confused.

"What are you girls doing here? She said confused. They roll there eyes. They walk into the apartment and walk into the livingroom with their things. Gabi closes the door and stares at them still wondering what their doing in her apartment. "Let me ask again, why are you doing here? She said. Allie sighs.

"Your sister told us everything Ella, that's why were taking you out tonight now let's get you ready and it's a good thing you took a shower. Allie said grinning.

"But I don't want to go out tonight. Gabi whined. Brett, Allie, Kat and Ryann roll their eyes not caring. "_Suck it up Chica your going out. _Ryann said in her thick Spanish accent.

Gabi sighs and nods making Brett and Allie who are 23 year olds, Ryann who is 22 year old and Kat who is 21 year old squeal while clapping there hands. Allie grabs Gabi's hand and they both go into her room and close the door.

Allie sits Gabi down and picks out a outfit for her to wear for the club that there going to tonight. Gabi is drying her hair. A hour later Gabi hair is done and she has it down in wave like curls that makes her look like a flawless ange and she has side bangsl. Her makeup is amazing she has black eyeshadow on the top with a little sparkles in it with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are coded with a red lip stick that makes her look dangerous sexy . Her outfit is the key that makes everything look together.

She's wearing black skinny jeans that have sparkles in them a little and it makes her once curve slim figure turn into her mature now Kim"Kardashian" hips look sexy in everyway while wearing a light blue V neck low cut halter top look just right showing off her now D cup breast in all the right places. in the black of her shirt it's open so you can see her tan back and in the front you can see a little cleavage and some of her perfect flat tan stomach. On her feet she has on light blue Chanel flats since she doesn't want to dance in heels.

She smiles at her best friends and they all like what they see. They grab their purses and they leave Gabi's place and they get into the limo that's waiting for them. Gabi smiles brightly and gets into the limo with her girls and smiles liking the night already.

**With Troy and his friends. **

Troy's friends from high school flew into for the weekend and they are going out tonight. They are at this club called The Fire. Troy sees the girl he saw the first day on campus walking over to him and he smiles at her and hugs her. "Hey Danielle how are you? He said whispering in her ear. She smiles at him and says that she's fine.

Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke stare at them confused. Troy sees Danielle staring at his friends and he turns his head. "Hey guys this is my friend Danielle, Danielle this is my high school friends Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Zeke Baylor. Troy said nicely.

Danielle says hi to all of them and they say hi to her. They hear a song come on by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera called Nobody Wants To Be Lonely come on and they all go on the dance floor.

**A Few hours before with Gabi and her girls. **

Gabi and her girls pull up at the club and they all get out of the limo and they grab each other's hands and they walk to the door and the boucer lets them in even if there is a line.

Gabriella smiles loving that she came out with her girls and Allie, Kat and Ryann go to the bar and order drinks while Brett and Gabi dance a little to a song. They sees that alot of people are there dancing and having a good time. Brett grabs her hand when their favorite song comes on by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera starts playing.

Gabi and Brett squeal and walk to the dance floor and start dancing really close to each other. After Ryann, Kat, and Allie order their drinks they hear the song and they go to the dance floor and find Brett and Gabi and they start dancing with them.

**With Troy and his friends on the other side of the Dance floor.**

Troy is dancing with some random people while dancing close to his friends and Danielle. Troy glances on the other side of the dance floor and his eyes widen in shock to see his College Math teacher Ms. Carter and Gabriella Montez also known as Ms. Montez are on the dance floor dancing while smiling.

Troy sees that there is other girls with them and they are having fun. Troy scans Gabriella's outfit and his eyes almost pop seeing out sexy she looks. He hears the song ends but another comes on and it's Commander by Kelly Rowland and he turns his head to see Gabriella grinning while a random guy comes behind her and places his hands on her waist.

He sees Gabriella stare up at the guy and smirk at him while she grinds her body on his and they move together in the same pace. Troy sighs not liking she's happy with some random guy all over her but with him he can't be near her. Well that's all going to change. He tells his friends that he will be right back and they nod.

Troy moves in between the people dancing and finally gets to Gabriella and whispers in the guys ear without Gabi knowing telling him that she's his girlfriend and he doesn't like it and the dude nods and leaves Gabriella. Gabriella frowns and turns her head to see Troy behind her. She stares at him for a second before telling her girls that she will be right back.

They nod and keep dancing while another song changes. She grabs Troy's hand and they go to the VIP room and they let them in and they sit down closing the door since they are the only ones in there and Gabi locks the door and stares at him for a minute unsure what to say.

**With Troy and Gabi talking.**

"What are you doing here Troy? Gabi asked kind of happy to see him. Troy stares at her amazed to see how sexy she looks and remembers that she asked him something.

"I'm here with my high school friends they flew here for weekend and I didn't know you were going to be here. He said softly smiling at her. Gabi sits down and Troy sits next to her.

"Troy, are you trying to get me fired? She asked staring into his bright blue eyes. He shakes his head no and puts his hand on her waist making her stare at him in a daze.

"I would never try to mess up your career or life Brie, I just want to be apart of it. I broke up with Amber the day that guy came to your door. He says wanting to kiss her so badly.

Gabriella sighs knowing that she's falling for his charm again and shakes her head moving away from him while Troy stares at her kind of hurt that she still hates him.

"No, Troy I can't fall your game again after you hurt me and that guy has nothing to do with you okay? She said getting up about to leave. Troy gets up and stands in front of her.

"It does have to do with me, Brie don't you get it, I'm madly in love with you and you keep pushing me away. He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella stares at the guy she onced love with she was little and sees that he has turned into into something she has always thought he would be. She sighs looking down.

Troy lifts her head and stares into her chocolate brown eyes in a daze of his own and sees that the little girl he use to play wth is nothing but a sexy mature woman that he can't stay away from. "I'm sorry Brie, for everything I will try my best not to let you lose your job if you just let me be with you please? I love you GabriellaVictoriaLilacMontez always and forever. He said smiling at her lovingly.

Gabriella froze hearing him say her full name and she knows that Derek never remembered her full name and she smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to his lips. Troy smiles loving that this is really happening to him. He leans down to her lips placing his other hand on her hips. Gabriella pressed her lps on Troys and felt sparks that she has never felt before even with Derek and she feels Troy begging for more and she opens her mouth more and they both roam each other's mouths feeling something that they both want and into the mist of their passionate battle they pull back slowly and stare into each others eyes and Gabi laughs softly seeing her red lip stick on Troy's mouth.

"You have my lip stick on you Troysie. She smirks wiping it off. Troy smiles at her and whispers in her asking her if she wanted to be with him and she said she would love to but not where everybody can see them until she finds a different job. He nods and they both fix their clothes and Gabi fixes her face a little by puttng new lip stick on.

They both leave the room and go to the dance floor. Gabi goes to her friends and they stare at her confused. She said that she had to use the bathroom and they nod. Troy goes over to his friends and they are happy to see him again and they go to the dance floor. Gabriella glances at Troy and winks at him and he smirks at her before turning around and dances with Danielle.

Gabi and her girls leave the club a hour later and they are at Gabi's place. They all change their clothes and go to sleep.

Gabriella is on her laptop that's in her room and she's the only one awake and she goes on her facebook page and she goes to relationship status and puts that she's in a relationship. She goes on Troy's and sees that he just changed his relationship status from single to relationship and she smiles think about her life with Troy.

Gabriella signs out and turns her laptop off and goes to her bed and gets under the covers and falls asleep.

**Find out what happens next time. **


	9. Chapter 10

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 10 A Year Later, New Life] <strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Gabriella A Year later.**

24 year old Gabriella Montez has been seeing Troy Bolton for a year and a few months now and she's really happy with him. She got fired from her job at the College because her old boss saw her with her student and boyfriend Troy Bolton over the summer and he thought it was best if they were going to see each other that she didn;t work there anymore.

She's now working at Stanford College which is not too far from her old teaching job. She's a AP English Professor at Stanford full time and a Sub English Teacher at a local High school for 9th graders and 12th graders. She loved being a Writing teacher at the University of California but it wasn't her passion anymore and she was kind of glad that Ted fired her.

She loved teaching her English class there but she got a better offer in the summer at Stanford where they wanted her before and she was happy when they called her asking her to teach English at Stanford and she told them she would love the job. She told Verena this and she was very happy but she asked her sister where was she going to stay.

Gabriella bought a house this time near the Stanford Collge since she had alot of money and they both moved there and Verena was still going to the University of California but she had her own car so she could drive there but it was hard for her for a week of driving so she changed colleges so she' goes to Stanford for Pre Law.

Gabriella still has her perfect figure. Allie took over her Writing class since she was also into teaching writing and she was happy for Gabi. Brett is still teaching at Stanford also as a Drama Arts Professor.

**With Gabriella at the local high school teaching English to 12th grade class. **

Gabriella is writing the homework on the board while the class is fooling around like always when it comes to the sub teachers. Gabriella turns around and goes to her desk and picks up a book and slams it down hard making the class jump and stare at her.

"I SEE THAT YOUR ALL LISTENING, THANK YOU NOW ALL OF YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND LISTEN WHEN I TALK GOT IT? She yelled angerly at them.

They all nod and turn around in their seats and stare at her scared. "Now that I have all of you I would like all of you to right a one essay in the meaning of respect and I want it all done by tomorrow since none of you can seem to give me yours. She said staring at them sternly.

"You are all 17 and 18 years old finishing your senior year at this high school and I will tell the principle to fail you all if you don't follow my rules am I clear? She asked.

One of the students raised their hands and Gabriella or Ms. Montez stared at them. "Yes Miss Hunter? She asked not in the mood to hear her comments from this student.

"Yes, why are you here and not Mr. Stone? 17 year old Becca Hunter asked Gabriella. The class stared at Becca Hunter annoyed that she asked that.

"Well, Miss Hunter, I will tell you why I'm here, I'm here to take over Mr. Stone's place since he died over the summer if you all didn't know before but if you ask me that again Becca Hunter I'm going to give you two weeks Detention do you want that to be on your oh so perfect little record Miss Hunter? She said nicely but annoyed.

Becca's dark blue eyes widen in fear hearing the word Detention coming out of her teacher's mouth and shakes her head no. "Not really Ms. Montez. She said softly.

Gabriella nods and turns around and finishes writing the homework on the board. Everybody in the class rights it down even Becca writes it down then the bell rings.

Everybody puts their notebooks in their bags and leave the room. Gabrella walks around the desks and takes the English texts books and puts them where her other books are being held.

Somebody clears their throat and Gabi turns her head to see her old boyfriend Derek Foster standing there smiling. She stares at him sighing and walks over to him.

"What are you doing here Derek? I told you before that I needed my space and I moved on. She said walking to her desk. "I know that I saw your Facebook page now where did you meet this Troy Bolton guy? Derek asked pissed off. Gabriella rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for your childish act Derek I'm in a wonderful relationship and last time I checked your engaged to some girl named Carly just give it up Derek I'm happy without you messing things up. She said glaring at him.

Derek sighs realizing that she's moved on and nods. "I'm sorry Gabriella I will leave you alone besides I wanted to tell you that I'm moving back to New York since Carly lives there and I got a new job there. He said smiling. Gabi smiles and hugs him then pulls back and Derek leaves.

Gabriella sits at her desk and her phone starts ringing and sees Troy's picture and she grins. "Hey Troysie, aren't you class right now? she asked her boyfriend.

He grins hearing her voice and chuckles. "Just got out baby, how is teaching at the high school? He asked on the other line while walking outside and to his car.

"Okay, I have students who can't get over the fact that their old teacher is never coming back. She sighs. Troy hates having Gabi stressed out.

"Baby, it's fine don't let those high school kids to you I love you and baby? He asked driving in the car. Gabi loves hearing him call her that.

"Yes Troysie? She said smiling. "I love you so much and I'm staying at your place for a month if that's okay with you? He asked pulling up to Gabriella's and Verena house.

Gabriella smiles brightly. "Yes it's fine with me I will be home in a hour okay baby? She said. He chuckles knowing that she's really happy.

"Okay Brie see you later. He says he loves her and she says it back and then they hang up. A few hours later Gabriella walks into her house and smells something really good.

She closes the door and takes her heels off and sighs rubbing her neck then goes into the kitchen and sees her very handsome boyfriend Troy Bolton cooking dinner.

She had to stop at Stanford before she came home and she had to teach her AP English class to a few students then she was free to go. She smiles seeing how Troy is so serious into his dinner. "Smells really good baby. She said making him jump. She giggles but frowns when she sees him glaring at her.

"That was not cool Gabriella I was working really hard on something. He hissed really pissed at her. Gabriella frowns and walks out of her kitchen and goes to her room not in the mood to see him and locks the door so she doesn't have to see him. Troy sighs knowing that he's messing things up with his girlfriend and knows she locked the door.

He finishes dinner then goes to Gabriella's bedroom door and knocks on it. He hears noise and then he realized that Gabriella is crying. "Baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you please open the door? He said sighing. A few minutes later Gabriella opens the door with blood shot eyes making him feel quilty for hurting her.

He wraps his arms around her waist and says softly"I'm sorry baby bear, I never meant to yell at you I'm sorry please forgive me? He said pouting. Gabriella breaks out laughing at his cute face and nods wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for scaring you baby I just was suprised you were cooking. She said softly wiping her tears.

Troy wipes them and pecks her lips softly making her moan into the kiss and she deepens the kiss and Troy pulls her closer. They makeout for a few minutes before they need to breathe.

Just then the door bell rings. They sigh and Troy opens the door while Gabriella freshes up. Troy opens the door to see Gabriella's best friend from college and Drama Professor Brett Andrews-Miller standing there smiling at him. "Hey Brett come in Gabi will be out soon. Brett smiles at her best friends new love.

"Oh, something smells really good did you cook Troy? She asked at her new friend. He nods and goes back into the kitchen while Gabriella comes out. Gabi sees Brett standing there and she squeals and hugs her. "Oh my god, how was your trip in New Jersey? Gabi asked. Brett giggles and drags her bestie into the livingroom.

"It was great, it was the first time I ever met Grant's Aunt and she really likes me I didn't think she would. Grant Tomas was Brett's husband of two years and it was a family cookout in New Jersey for Grant's family and Brett was invited this year. "That's great right? Gabi asked. Brett nods and smiles at her.

"I'm so happy that you found Troy he treats you right El. She said. Gabi smiles agreeing with her and sees Troy wink at her making her blush.

"I love him so much Brett he makes me so happy when I'm around him. Gabi said blushing. Brett and Gabi talk for a little bit then she leaves and Gabi goes into the dinning room with Troy and they sit down having dinner and talk about their day. Troy wasn't too happy to hear about Derek showing up at his girlfriend's work but he was glad that he was moving back to New York. They finish their dinner then Gabi changes and puts on one of Troy's T shirts with a pair of blue short shorts and goes into the livingroom while Troy cleans up and Troy already changed before. He's wearing some basketball shorts with a white t shirt and he walks into the livingroom and sits down on the couch and Gabi smiles when she sees that he strawbarries with whip cream. Troy feeds her one and she closes her eyes loving it.

"I love when you feed me Troysie." She grins.

They spent all night staring at each other, smiling, laughing, holding hands, feeding each other strawberries, and just being close together. Gabriella falls asleep in Troy's arms in her bedroom and Troy smiles down at her before falling asleep also.

**Find out what happens next. **


	10. Chapter 11

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 11 A Crush?, Steamy Fun] <strong>

**You remember what happened last time. **

**Find out what happens now.**

**With Gabriella at Stanford after her class.**

24 year old Gabriella Montez is wearing black dress pants that shows off her perfect slim figure in the right places with a nice white Chanel dress top that shows off her figure and chest nicely. She has her long dark locks down in wave like curls. Her makeup is just right. She just finished her AP English class when she gets a knock on her classroom door. She sees one of her students Donnie Boston(Random guy) standing there waving at her.

She smiles at him and walks to the door and opens it. "Hello, Mr. Boston how can I help you? She asked nicely while smiling at him. She's been having a feeling that Donnie might have a crush on her.

"Hey Ms. Montez I'm sorry that I never showed up to class today but my parent's came and we met with the Dean of the school talking about my grade in this class. He said sighing.

Donnie Boston was a 21 year old guy with an Staten Island accent with tan features in his face with a body to die for but she was so in love with Troy she wasn falling for him and Gabi knows he's from Staten Island because on the first day of her class she had everybody had to tell them a little about themself and Donnie told her he was born there.

Today he was wearing jeans that wear baggy showing off a little of his boxer shorts with a tight red shirt with nice Black and red sneakers on. He has deep bright hazel green eyes that most girls fall for and when Gabi stares into his eyes she gets into a trance sometimes but then she snaps out of it.

"Well, Donnie I can tell you that you haven't been doing your best in my class and The Dean told me all about the meeting and I agree what he thinks so I'm in charge of giving you a tutor and I have the perfect one for you. Gabi said smiling nicely. Donnie smiles really hoping it's her.

"Who would that be Ms. Montez? He asked. Gabriella smiles and hands him a paper. "Her name Annlyn Edwards and she's a straight A student in my class and I already called her and told her what was going on and she offered to help you if you want to graduate this year Donnie make sure you call her and set up a time for studying. Gabi smiles.

Donnie frowns seeing as Gabriella won't be tutoring him and nods putting on a fake smile. "Thanks, Ms. Montez I will do that as soon as I leave here. He said nicely.

Gabriella nods going back to her desk. Donnie turns around to leave but he clears his throat making Gabriella stare at him wondering. "Yes Donnie? She asked him.

He grins and looks her up and down making her feel uncomfortable around him. "You look really nice today Ms. Montez have a good day. He said before leaving.

Gabriella sighs as he closes her classroom door and goes to back to looking over her High school English class's work.

**With Troy walking around Stanford.**

Troy didn't have classes that day and he's suprising Gabriella in her classroom. He's walking around pretending he's a student and looks into a classroom and he stops seeing how she's at her desk looking serious while looking over some papers. He knocks on the door and Gabriella turns her head and she grins telling him to come in.

Troy walks in and closes the door. Gabriella walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I missed you this morning Troysie. Gabi said smirking at him before kissing his lips passionately making Troy close his eyes feeling himself getting turned on by her kisses. He picks her up and puts her on the desk making her squeal softly as she runs her hands through his hair and kisses his lips again. Troy groans loving the way she kisses him. Gabriella feels him kissing her neck and she closes her eyes moaning and Troy smirks still kissing her neck.

After a few minutes of making out Gabriella feels Troy about to take her shirt off when she stops him making him stare at her.

"Not here where everybody can see us about later tonight since Verena is staying at her boyfriend's dorm for todays and we will have the house to ourselfs. She said grinning.

Troy sighs but nods knowing that he can have alot more time with Gabriella alone at her place and they haven't really haven't made love yet since they got together so he wants it to be right. He kisses her lips then pulls back and grabs her waist. "I love you. He said softly. She pecks his lips then pulls back a little saying I love to then kisses him again.

Troy moves away and lets her get down and she fixes outfit then Gabriella gets her stuff together and then checks herself and sees that Troy didn't leave a hickey so she's good and then she grins and lets Troy walk out first then she grabs her stuff and walks out closing the door and they leave together and go out to lunch together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Life As A College Student **

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_20 year old Troy Bolton, Smart, good looking, Ex East High Basketball Caption, and all around good guy but now he's starting his first year of college at the University of California for basketball , teaching, drama and writing. When he starts his first college class he deals with making new friends, finding love for once, __Find out what happens._

_Starring _

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Danforth_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 12 Steamy Night, I Trust You] <strong>

**With Gabriella and Troy home alone.**

24 year old Gabriella Montez is standing in her bedroom alone looking into the mirror while wearing a very sexy black lace bra that shows off her nice figure and just how big her chest is with matching panties that look amazing and she has her down curly looking sexy but it was time to show Troy just how much she loved him, so she calls Troy into her room.

Troy walks into the room and he froze staring at the amazing woman standing in front of him wearing her sexy lace bra that made her very perky breast look like they were about to pop out of her bra while wearing a sexy lace panties that was really turning him on. He stares at her long dark locks as they sat on her shoulders perfectly.

He turns the music after closing the bedroom door locking it and he grins at her before he slowly walks to her as the song plays.

_Here we are all alone in this room (oh)_  
><em>And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)<em>  
><em>I<em>_'ll take my time we'll be all night girl_  
><em>So get ready babe I got plans for me and you<em>  
><em>It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,<em>  
><em>Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end.<em>

Troy finally gets to her and rubs up and down her waist making her moan then he picks her up, making her wrap her legs around his torso closing her eyes a little bit as he brings her over to the bed and she moans as he kisses her lips passionately and her neck the he pulls back staring at her in a sexy way.

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Let me take you down<em>  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>And show you what I'm about<em>  
><em>Can I take you now?<em>  
><em>Your body body oh<em>  
><em>Your body body up and down<em>  
><em>So don't stop girl get it<em>  
><em>Quit playing wit it<em>  
><em>Can't wait no more<em>  
><em>I wanna take you down<em>  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>Take you down, yeah.<em>

Gabriella stares as her boyfriend as he slowly rubs his strong hands down her stomach and she hears his deep sexy voice singing to the song a little while he finally gets on the bed.

She takes grins pulling him close and she starts kissing his lips passionately. Troy groans as he feels Gabi rub up and down his covered chest making him pull back staring at her in a serious way.

_[Verse 2]:_

_Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,_  
><em>No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,<em>  
><em>We got all night to try to get it right girl,<em>  
><em>(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)<em>  
><em>I hope you're ready, babe,<em>  
><em>'cause here we go, we know how we do.<em>

Troy takes his shirt and pants off as the song keeps playing, she moans pulling him closer to her and Troy stares into her eyes slowly before he takes off her bra and when it finally comes off his eyes widen in amazed as he see her perfectly round perky Double D cup breast for all of him to see. She smirks as she placed her hand on his boxers and she starts rubbing his memeber moaning a little and Troy feels himself becoming hard by her moaning and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Gabi didn't care anymore she wanted him inside her badly so she starts playing with the waistband of his boxers and he can feel her hand get inside his boxers and she starts rubbing up and down his very hard memeber.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
><em>It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,<em>  
><em>Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Let me take you down_  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>And show you what I'm about<em>  
><em>Can I take you now?<em>  
><em>Your body body oh<em>  
><em>Your body body up and down<em>  
><em>So don't stop girl get it<em>  
><em>Quit playing wit it<em>  
><em>Can't wait no more<em>  
><em>I wanna take you down<em>  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>Take you down, yeah.<em>

He gets really turned on by her and he pulls away letting her take off his boxers and she smirks at how big he got and she opens the condom and slowly puts it on him making him groan in pleasure and he loves how she's getting turned on by him moaning but he hasn't pulled off her panties yet and she's waiting for him to.

_You're freaking know,_  
><em>Like a pro baby,<em>  
><em>And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)<em>  
><em>Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?<em>

_(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)_  
><em>So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)<em>

_(come on baby, come on baby)_

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Troy..."Let me take you down<em>  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>And show you what I'm about<em>  
><em>Can I take you now?<em>  
><em>Your body body oh<em>  
><em>Your body body up and down<em>  
><em>So don't stop girl get it<em>  
><em>Quit playing wit it<em>  
><em>Can't wait no more<em>  
><em>I wanna take you down<em>  
><em>I really wanna take you down<em>  
><em>Take you down, yeah.<em>

He stops the music and lets her stare at him feeling herself becoming more turned on by him.

"_Troysie_? She says softly pouting while trying to control herself. He smirks knowing what she wants and he did say that he was going slow since they got all night.

She pouts more by moaning as she feels his strong hands rub up and down her bare chest and she feels her breast becoming hard as he rubs them.

"Yes baby girl, what do you want? Troy says moving closer to her then she kissed him passionately making Troy rub and down her waist even more making her moan. She pulls back.

"I want you Troysie please make love to me. She begged him while closing her eyes. He knows that he should make her beg but he can't control himself anymore.

He takes off her panties slowly making her moan loudly and he placed himself near her front making her moan and he's waiting for her to say something. He feels her soft hands on his back.

"Put it in Troy Bolton and make love to meeeeeee. She squeals loudly because he already pushed into her slowly at first but she closed her eyes as he finally slipped all the way in her and she cries for a few minutes then stops and feels pleasure then she moans as Troy pulled her closer to him and she wraps her legs around his torso as they move together passionately.

"Damn baby your so tight, I love that fuck I'm getting there. Troy said going in and out of her then he feels her coming close and after a hour of making love, they both come at the same time and Troy is about to pull out when Gabriella holds him tightly and he kissed her passionately and she tells him that she loves him and he slowly pulls out saying it back.

He takes the condom off and lays in the bed with her and he pulls her closer to him. "Th-that wa-was a-a-amazing Tr-Troysie, I-I wa-want more. She said breathing hard.

They rest for a while then Troy gets another condom and they make love for three more hours. They fall a sleep after that.

**The next day with Troyella.**

Troy woke up the next morning to see that he was still naked and he forgot for a minute but then he realized that he made love with his girlfriend.

" Good morning Baby" He heard a soft tired voice say to him and he turns his head to see his sexy girlfriend Gabriella smiling at him with the sheet covering her.

"Good morning gorgeous how are you feeling? He asked smiling at his beautiful girlfriend and the love of his life. She smiles pecking his lips.

"Sore but great, last night was amazing, you treated me like an queen last night and I never wanted to stop feeling that way. She says kissing him passionately making him pull the covers over their head as they share another round of their love safely then after that they get dressed and they go out to breakfast.

**With Troyella out to breakfast.**

"You know my student that I was telling you about? She asked holding her boyfriend's hand as they enjoy their breakfast. Troy stares at her a second then he nods.

"Well he keeps trying to flirt with me but he doesn't know that I know he's flirting . She says taking a sip of her drink. Troy stares at Gabi not sure what to say about this.

"Okay what do you want me to say Ella? I know that guys are going to coming after you but do you want me to be jealous or something? He asked taking a sip of his water.

"That's not what I'm saying okay, all I'm saying is that I would never cheat on you or hurt you because your my everything. She says in serious way.

"I believe you baby and I just want to say that I trust you always and forever. Troy says smiling at her.

"I love you. She says leaning in and Troy pecks her lips then they pull back smiling.

"I love you too. Troy says eating his food while smiling at his gorgeous girlfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
